Return to the Twisted Wonderland
by DarkMage6
Summary: Alice and the Mad Hatter have been summoned back to Wonderland by some unknown forces. What they want just yet, they do not know. Sequel to Twisted Wonderland. Enjoy. A x MH
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So, I need a break from my actual story that I'm working on, and my head began to turn and. . .Well, ta-da! The first chapter in the Twisted Wonderland sequel. Hope I've made a few of you happy. ^_^ Just a heads up, if I don't update as fast as I did with the Twisted Wonderland story, it's because I am working on my book. So, hold tight and be patient. Much love, hope you enjoy. . .And there is some lemon in the scene. -grins- ~DarkMage6

**And So It Began Again. . . .**

"_What are you thinking about?" The voice asked._

"_I don't know." Alice answered._

"_Why don't you think about _home_ anymore?" The voice asked now._

"_I am home." Alice said in confusion._

"_You know that your happiness can't last forever. He'll have to return. Something that was not born naturally cannot exist is the natural world. He'll have to return to Wonderland where he belong, with the unnatural things." The voice hissed._

"_Who are you?" Alice demanded. "And why are you telling me this? Why are you trying to take him away from me? Don't I deserve a little happiness after all I have been through? He'll die here, human, when I die, so why is it a big deal? Even if he returns to Wonderland, he'll die when I die! Just leave us alone!"_

_The voice laughed. The laughter was dark and echoing. It was also sexless. Alice would never pin the voice to who it belonged too._

"_Have you heard the story of the Walrus and the Carpenter?" The voice taunted._

_Alice gasped. 'Is it the Twins?' She wondered._

"_Who's painted me roses red?" The voice now said._

_Alice furrowed her brow in confusion. Why was it quoting these different things?_

"_We're all mad here." The voice hissed now, trying to make her hurt. "You belonged to me Alice, you were taken away."_

"_You're dead." Alice said, her voice unsure. "My Mad Hatter killed you. He un-wrought the pain you brought me. It's over!"_

_The voice laughed more. _

"_I am not the Cheshire Cat. So fear not that Alice. But he is alive, and he is searching for you. The Mad Hatter may have undone all when he killed the Cheshire Cat, but that also meant that the Cheshire Cat lived again as well. I bet you and your lover didn't even think of that, did you?"_

"_What do you want?" Alice screamed._

"_What we always want for out children. We want you to come home Alice. Come back to the Dark Wonderland."_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Alice jerked awake and sat up quickly. Sweat poured down her face and she drew in deep gulps of air.

The Mad Hatter, who called himself Michael while living with her, sat up and pulled her into his arms. "Baby, what's the matter?"

Alice shook her head and said, "It's nothing, it was just a nightmare. Just a silly, stupid, nightmare."

The Mad Hatter rocked her back and forth slowly, placing small kisses a top of her head, and murmuring reassurances. It did nothing to calm Alice's fears.

Wonderland was trying to bring them home. . .She just didn't know if someone was behind it, or the world itself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Cheshire Cat stared into the mirror that hung in the bedroom of the Mad Hatter's home. With the mirror, he watched Alice daily. He yearned for her, wanted her, missed her, but he was content to watch.

At least, that's what he told himself.

Dark whispers began in his ear again, telling him things he could do to make sure Alice was his. Strangely, he didn't want to do it. . .More strangely, he felt like he had already tried that, though he hadn't. Whatever the result was for that though, he wasn't going to try again.

Plus, he didn't want to lose his only friends. The Mad Hatter and Alice were the only people in Wonderland who weren't afraid of him. . .

Cheshire Cat's weren't supposed to have humanoid forms.

He did.

He didn't know how, but he did.

It started when he had first seen Alice as more than just a child play mate. They were growing up. She was changing, and he didn't want to be left behind. So he changed too.

No longer was he welcome within his family. He was to dangerous. His change brought about more power within him. The other Cheshire's both fear and wanted it. But no one was willing to go through what he did to get it. The pain in the change was unbearable.

The dark whispers grew stronger.

"Shut up." The Cheshire Cat hissed. "You will not tempt me, Darkness."

The whispers grew quiet, leaving him alone in that room, watching the Mad Hatter comfort Alice.

He reached out and touched her face gently.

At that moment, Alice looked up, staring into the mirror that he knew hung within their bedroom. She was starring at him.

Her eyes became frightened and haunted at once, and he choose to leave her in peace.

He had done something bad to her.

If he ever figured out what he did, he would spend the rest of his life searching for her forgiveness. If it was something to horrid for her forgiveness, he would spill his own blood at her feet to appease her pain.

That was love. . .His love, at least. Hard to know what love was when nobody loved you. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Red Queen covered her ears and whimpered. Tears streamed down her face, ruining her perfect make up.

The voices were back, whispering in her ear. They taunted her, called her weak, reminded her of the failures she had endured at the hands of one man. Reminded her of what one man took from her. On and on they screamed in her ears, jeered, whispered, moaned, groaned, sang, and over all just talked. Thousands of voices, all haunting her for whatever reason.

She hated it.

She couldn't make it stop.

And she would do ANYTHING to make it stop.

"_Anything?"_ The voices whispered at once.

"Yes! Yes! Anything! Anything within my power, I'll do!" The Red Queen promised, her voices breaking with sobs. "Just tell me and I'll do whatever if you'll leave me in peace!"

"_You must set things right. You must bring Alice and the Mad Hatter back to Wonderland. And as you promised, Alice must take her place as Queen!"_

"I'm the Queen here!" The Red Queen shrieked.

The voices all began again, this time, a million times worse than before. Unnatural voices began sounding, and within seconds, she was crying out again, this time, in forgiveness.

"I'll do it!" She cried. "I'll do it! Just tell me what to do!"

The voices quieted again and began to speak in one low, soft voice.

They gave her instructions, and she followed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alice giggled as the Mad Hatter nipped at her toes gently. He had fed her breakfast in bed, made love to her, a lot. . .And it looked like they were about to again.

He was nibbling his way up her legs now, sticking to the inner parts of her legs.

Alice hissed in a breath as his tongue slid up her center in a slow erotic lick that she knew would soon have her crying out, panting, and overall begging for more.

As Alice reached her umpteenth orgasm, the Mad Hatter chuckled.

"Always so sensitive. It never takes me long to have you writhing on the bed in pleasure." He purred in her ear once he had crawled up her body.

He slid into her with a practiced stroke that made Alice gasp.

"I love you." He told her softly, thrusting into her gently.

"And I love you." She told him, matching his soft thrusts.

His lips covered hers softly.

"_Isn't this sweet?"_

Alice stilled beneath the Mad Hatter, and he stopped, a puzzled look on his face.

"_It's time to return home."_

Alice began to shake her head.

"Alice? Did I hurt you baby? Alice tell me what's wrong?" He said, his expression becoming panicked.

"You don't hear it?" Alice asked, her voice a hoarse whisper.

"Hear what?" The Mad Hatter asked, pulling out of her and setting up.

"_Oh, look. The sane one is hearing voices. The murdering one will doubt you. You're worrying him. Just watch."_

"What do you hear?" The Mad Hatter asked.

"It's a voice. . .and sometimes, its many voices. They say that we are going to go home. . .To the Wonderland." Alice whispered.

The Mad Hatter buried his hands in her hair and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Alice, we are never going back there. There is nothing that can make us go back there. I think you might want to take some time off from work. Maybe you're a little stressed."

Alice gaped at the Mad Hatter, unbelieving of what he just said to her.

He was from a mythical, non-existent land, and her hearing voices was weird?

"_Your time on Earth is up, for the both of you."_

The Mad Hatter looked around, searching for the voice that he had obviously heard.

"Shit." He said softly, gathering up Alice in his arms as a strange wind began to blow around her apartment. It all stopped, suddenly, and a portal opened.

Now the wind began to suck them in.

Alice cried out, clinging to him desperately.

"Hold on." He roared in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, here it is! I wrote a new chapter! YAY! -does a little dance- No sleep at all for the Magester! -DarkMage6**

Chapter 2-

Alice sat up, in a bed that wasn't her own, nor was it the bed that she shared with the Mad Hatter when she had first been in the Dark Wonderland.

"You're awake!"

Alice screamed and dove onto the other side of the bed, putting it between her and the Cheshire Cat. "Stay away from me! If you come near me, I swear I'll bite my own tongue off!"

The Cheshire Cat held his hands up, his ears drooping softly. When he spoke, his voice was full of hurt, "What have I done to you Alice? Why are you so afraid of me?"

"Where is my Mad Hatter?" She demanded, rather than answering him. She didn't want to have to think about what she went through with him during her final hours within the Dark Wonderland.

"I didn't see the Mad Hatter when I found you, naked in the woods. I brought you back her for your own safety, and before someone else found you. The land is very unstable, and the people unstable with it." He answered her.

"I want to leave." Alice demanded.

"I can't let you do that." The Cheshire Cat said, stepping forward.

"Stay away!" Alice shrieked in fear. "Not a step closer!"

The Cheshire Cat stopped moving again, his brows furrowing. "Alice, I understand you are scared. This is your first time being in the Wonderland. . ."

"You are wrong! This isn't my first time!" Alice snarled at him. "Now, I want to leave!"

She backed slowly to the wall, and began to slide against it. She found a chair with a dark robe laying over it. She grabbed it in one hand and rushed across the room to grab a sword propped against the wall.

The Cheshire Cat kept his hands in the air, watching her as she edged past him and out the door.

* * *

The Mad Hatter began dressing himself as quickly as possible. It seemed that the Red Queen's sister had kept his house up in the absence. He would have to remember to thank her later, but at the moment, he needed to find Alice.

He sheathed a sword in its scabbard after he checked the blade, then secured it to his belt. He pulled out a top hat, making sure to let the card with his scrawled 10/6 be seen.

The Dark Wonderland would know that the Mad Hatter had returned.

* * *

Alice shivered as a cold wind blew through the area. She had no idea where she was at, but she felt it was better than being anywhere near the Cheshire Cat.

The Whispers began in her ear, "_What are you doing Alice?"_

"Leave me alone." Alice hissed, gritting her teeth as another gust of cold wind blew through, chilling her to the bones. "I don't know why you brought me here. But I want to go home with my Mad Hatter."

"_You are home Alice."_

"No, I'm not." Alice hissed.

"_This is the Mad Hatter's home. The Wonderland cannot exist without him within it. If your love for him is as strong as you make it seem, then this is your home. If the Wonderland dies, he would have died too, you know? He would have been in so much pain!" _The Whispers dissolved into fits of laughter.

Alice stepped on a sharp rock, and sliced her foot.

She cried out, immediately dropping down to look at her bleeding foot.

The air around her grew still.

It was silent.

She breathed out, looking around, her breath making little clouds around her.

Frost began to slowly cover the ground, and snow flakes began to fall around her.

Alice forced herself to her feet and looked around slowly, trying to figure out what was going on.

Two shadowy figures moved through the trees quickly.

Alice spun around, trying to keep an eye on them, but it was no use, they moved to fast.

One darted from the trees and slammed into her.

Alice hit the ground hard, her breath knocked from her.

"What do we have here?" A male voice asked.

"Looks like a girl. Don't get many girls around here." A female voice replied.

"What should we do with her, Dee?" the male voice asked.

Alice forced herself to sit up.

The two people standing there, paying little attention to her, were beautiful.

They were a shoe-in for male and female perfection. Their bodies perfectly proportioned and muscled. Snow white hair spilled down both of their backs and pale blue eyes, near lifeless, reminded her of ice. Their skin was a pale white, like cream. Their eye lashes were dark though, emphasizing their eye shape, and again, drawing attention to the eye color itself.

Their clothes were white leather and their weapons seemed to be made of bone.

"Why have you summoned us?" the female, Dee, asked.

"Summoned you? I didn't summon anyone! I was walking and stepped on a rock!" Alice explained.

"Those who summon us are to die. We are to wait for the Lady, and the Lady alone." the Male said.

"The Lady?" Alice asked.

"Alice." Dee answered. "But she never came this way. Never came into the woods and forests to seek us out. So we sleep, unanimated like frozen statues, waiting. People try to summon us to do their bidding, spilling their blood in this sacred land, but we always kill them." Dee told her.

"How do you know that I am not Alice?" Alice asked.

Dee furrowed her brow. "Alice is in her own world, with the Mad Hatter."

"You are wrong there." Alice said, forcing herself to her feet. "Whispering voices have brought my Mad Hatter and myself back to the Dark Wonderland. The Cheshire Cat found me. But I refused to stay in his company. I left, and I am looking for the Mad Hatter. I figured he went to our home, but I do not know the way."

"If you are truly Alice, then you should be able to name us! That's what we were told! That Alice could name us!" The Male said, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Twins, in the woods. I would say you are Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum." Alice said, cocking an eyebrow.

The twins in unison, fell to a knee each and bowed their heads to her.

"Are you truly the Lady Alice? The very woman we have been created and sworn to protect?" Tweedle Dum asked her.

"I am." Alice answered.

"My Lady, you are hurt." Tweedle Dee said, moving closer to her and lifting her foot gently. "Dum, do we have anything to help the Lady?"

Dum looked crestfallen to say, "I do not know sister. We've been asleep for so long, I'm not sure if anything that might be within our home, if it is still there, might be good."

"It's okay." Alice assured them. "I just want to find the Mad Hatter. Do you know the way out of here?"

"Of course we do, my Lady." Dum said, rising to his feet. "Dee, guard. I will carry the Lady on my back so she does not come of any more injury."

"That isn't necessary." Alice assured them.

"Do you want any more damage to come to you before we meet with the Mad Hatter. He'll go nuts as it is with the cut on your foot." Dee said, raising a perfect white eyebrow.

Alice sighed and leapt onto Dum's back when he was ready.

"Let us be gone. I grow tired of this forest, especially now that I can leave it." Dum told his sister. Dee was quick to agree and they left.

Alice laid her head against Dum's shoulder and thought about the few events that had transpired so far. What else did she need to expect?

* * *

The Mad Hatter stood in front of the Cheshire Cat's home, doing his best not to rush within it and kill the Cheshire Cat for things that had not technically transpired.

However, the Cheshire Cat came out and greeted him.

"Hello, old friend!" Cheshire said, approaching.

"I'm looking for Alice." the Mad Hatter said, ignoring the Cheshire Cat's greeting. He was not going to be formal to him, ever again. Not after what he seen what evil the Cheshire Cat was capable of doing. Hell, some, he had still done, technically.

"I had her. I was waiting for you to come for her, but she awoke. She freaked out, not letting me get anywhere close to her. She grabbed a robe from a chair and a sword and ran out. She headed for the woods. I did not follow because she is terrified of me, for whatever reason. Do you know why?" The Cheshire responded.

The Mad Hatter raised an eyebrow. "She fears you for what might have happened if we hadn't erased the past and started over."

"What would I have done?" The Cheshire Cat asked.

"Sins that I would strike you down for still, if it wouldn't destroy more of the Wonderland. I was brought back because I was never supposed to leave. That's fine. But I'm going to get Alice out of here. . .Then, I want to kill you all over again." The Mad Hatter hissed.

The Cheshire Cat spread his arms out. "My sins are so great then, that I accept that."

The Mad Hatter turned to walk away but the air grew still and silent.

The Cheshire Cat stood beside him, his ears twitching as he listened intently.

"The sentries have been awoken." the Cheshire Cat yelled in near panic. "Alice must have awaken them! They'll kill her!"

The Mad Hatter dashed into the woods, not caring that the Cheshire Cat was following. To battle Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, he would need him. The twins were some of the greatest warriors that the Wonderland had. No one knew their purpose, but anyone who had awoken them had died a painful death made obvious by the looks on their faces, and the twisted remains of their bodies.

* * *

"We're close to home, I can feel it!" Alice said, excitedly.

"Yes, the Mad Hatter's house is about another half day walk." Dee answered her.

"Don't you guys want to rest?" Alice asked. "You've walked all day and not stopped once. Surely you want to rest Dum. You've been carrying me all this time."

"My Lady, our task is to see you home. We will not rest until we have done so." Dum responded, turning his head slightly to look at her. "After that, we have one other task."

"What task is that?" Alice asked.

"Something that we were told to do by the Maker. He said it would help make everything right again. And it will see you safely home." Dee answered.

"Did the one you call. . .Maker? Did the Maker know that the Wonderland would turn dark like this?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Dum replied. "And we were given tasks to do in which to fix it."

"So the Wonderland won't be so dark and twisted? That's good, I suppose. The Queen will remain the same, I suppose." Alice replied thoughtfully.

Dee and Dum were quiet.

Alice began to suspect that something wasn't right.

"What is your other task, I would really like to know." Alice asked of them.

"We must answer the Lady." Dee replied, her voice strained.

"We will kill the Mad Hatter, the evil in the land. Then, to correct it all, because of your pain at his passing. . .we will kill you if we must." Dum answered.

Alice felt the air leave her lungs.

The twins carried on as if what they said wasn't such a big deal. Like killing her, something they said they were supposed to protect, mattered not.

"Let me down." Alice ordered.

Dum stopped and let her off his back. Alice walked around them slowly, pulling out the sword she stole from the Cheshire Cat.

"I would rather live in this Dark and Twisted Wonderland than to not live with my Mad Hatter at all. I will kill you before I let you kill him, or me." Alice said, her voice shaking.

"Don't be a fool, Lady." Dee said, putting a hand on the hilt of her bone sword.

"It is not foolish to love." Alice said, pointing her sword at Dee.

"_Killing them won't resolve anything. In fact, if they die, the Wonderland will just begin anew like they want. They know that. You know that. Don't be a fool little Alice." _The Whispers began.

Alice shook her head. "Supposedly, when I first came to this Dark Wonderland, I was told that whatever I said would go. I was the master of this land. So, I know that killing you won't stop anything from happening here. That's what I believe and want."

Tweedle Dee raised an eyebrow. "My Lady, do not be foolish! You will die in these woods without our protection!"

"So be it!" Alice screamed, attacking Tweedle Dee. "I will win this fight!"

Alice's blade sank right into the stomach of Tweedle Dee without the female trying to put up any real fight.

Blue blood pooled out of the wound and Tweedle Dee laughed weakly. "My Lady comes within her own power."

Dum stepped up behind Alice and pinned her arms behind her back, pulling her away from Dee as she died.

"Let me go." Alice demanded.

"You killed my twin, and if I felt any emotion, I am sure that I would be angry and wish to kill you. But I will carry out my mission without my sister." Dum replied.

He hit Alice with something in the back of the head, and the world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hopefully some of what happens in this chapter might clarify some of the events taking place within the Story. Sorry, my characters are leading me down a dark path. -takes on announcer voice- Will love conquer all? Will the evil be stopped? Stayed tuned to find out, in the next chapter of RETURN TO THE TWISTED WONDERLAND! -DarkMage6 (-- Not getting any sleep again)**

Chapter 3-

The Mad Hatter kicked over the body of Tweedle Dee with a disgusted look.

"It would seem that Alice has killed Tweedle Dee." The Cheshire Cat said, sniffing around the body. "Then, she was dragged away."

The Mad Hatter studied the tracks within the grass and growled. "They're heading back to my home."

The Cheshire Cat stood up, a frown pulling at his face. "The Queen's Sister is still there. She could be in a lot of danger if Tweedle Dum comes across her."

The Mad Hatter inhaled deeply through his nose then looked back down at the body of Tweedle Dee. "This situation is not good. There is no telling what Tweedle Dum will do. They have never been a part of the Wonderland like the rest of us."

The Cheshire Cat twitched his tail and looked behind them. "We need to hurry. The Wild Cheshire's seemed to have left their homes and are searching the Wonderland. They were probably drawn by the scent of Alice's blood."

The Mad Hatter and the Cheshire Cat took off running.

* * *

The Red Queen stared into her own reflection, terrified.

Her reflection was her, but it wasn't. It moved on its own, paced, and spoke to her, though the voice was not her own. It was the Whispers and Voices that tormented her.

"_Alice will be the sacrifice to save this land!" _The Voices whispered.

"But if Alice dies, we all die!" the Red Queen protested.

"_You will not die. This is the real Alice within this world. Her death here, means that she simply choose to live here. Death is a natural thing, and if anyone that is an actual part of the Wonderland dies, someone is born to replace them, right?"_

The Red Queen nodded slowly. "Yes, but this is Alice. She is not replaceable. And the Mad Hatter will listen to no other. Killing her will be a death sentence for all of us. You have no idea the power he has over these lands. He was powerful enough to leave on his own. The Cheshire Cat, my best warrior, wants nothing to do with fighting him. This cannot be done!"

"_We said Silence!"_ The Voices yelled.

The Red Queen coward down.

"_Alice must die."_

"Okay, okay! Alice must die! But how are we going to do that!? We'll never get her away from the Mad Hatter. And my troops will never be able to kill him." The Red Queen whimpered.

"_We're already taking care of it. Alice has awoken Ancient Warriors. . .Those she used those cursed powers of her to kill one. But you cannot kill one in the same way you killed the other. Alice cannot command Tweedle Dum, nor can he be killed by blade. Let's see the Mad Hatter, or the Cheshire Cat that's helping him, defeat him. As an added bonus, We have sent out the Wild Cheshire's."_

The Red Queen groaned, tears running down her face. 'Forgive me Alice.' She thought.

* * *

"Do you know what Death is Alice?" Tweedle Dum asked Alice as he sharpened his blade. He watched her intently as she tried to force herself awake. "I'll tell you what Death is. It's the end of sinning."

"What?" Alice croaked. "What are you talking about? What do you mean?"

"I've also heard others say that Death is a gift to some, a punishment to others, and a favor for many more people. Sometimes, Death is justified for a final outcome." Tweedle Dum continued. "You, at one point, ordered the Death of someone who is alive now, and walking amongst the inhabitants of Wonderland. The Cheshire Cat, no? Like your Mad Hatter, I can see people's sins. Even those that shouldn't technically exist."

"Some people deserve death, you've said so yourself." Alice snapped back at him. "And get to your point!"

"We are born dying, did you know that Alice? From the moment that we come into creation, our bodies immediately begin to die. However, in Wonderland, thanks to your whims, aging has nearly stopped. Immortality has become something of the norm here. Children spend an eternity in young bodies. Adults enjoy their youth. . .But there has been no birth since you have began to spew your spells and evil over this land." Tweedle Dum told her. "Bet you didn't know that, did you? When you sleep as long as I do, you learn to let your soul leave your body and drift. Keeps you up with the times, you know. But I could never see you, never reach you. Though I knew what you did to the lands."

"And here you said you were my protector." Alice snapped.

"I was and am meant to be your protector. I am also the protector of Wonderland though. My Maker's voice has summoned me to do some final acts so I can sleep, or live, as I see fit." Dum told her. He tested the edge of his blade, watching blue blood run down his thumb. "Because I cannot live until my tasks are finished, my blood is always blue. I have not yet begun to live. Dee will never get that chance, thanks to you."

Alice gritted her teeth. "I cannot just stand by and let you kill all that I love!"

"Love. . .I know something on love. What has my Maker whispered to me while I slept. . ." Dum murmured to himself. "I have been told that Love is a hole in the heart. Something that can be natural, but is still unnatural. Something that can kill you without making you die. . .The sweetest joy, and the wildest woe. The wisdom of the fool and the folly of the wise."

"You are quoting things that you nothing on! Until you have actually loved someone, then you should keep your mouth shut!" Alice yelled and leapt at him.

Shackles snapped fast around her ankles, causing her to fall just short of him.

"I wasn't going to use those unless you did something like that." Dum told her. He sighed and closed his eyes, listening. "I hear them approaching. The Mad Hatter and the Cheshire Cat. The Maker has been whispering to me, letting me know their every step."

"Whispers?" Alice asked. "That's not the Maker! It's something evil! It forced the Mad Hatter and myself back into this world! It separated us. It's trying to end the Wonderland! If you follow it's instructions, we will all surely die!"

"Dying is not so bad. I haven't lived, so I should have nothing to mourn. I can hear silence approaching too. Blessed silence. Am I a bad follower to admit that I was growing weary of the Maker's voice. Constant whispers, made up of hundreds of voices, always in my head." Dum said, ignoring her cries of protest. "Darkness and silence."

Alice opened her mouth, but stopped her protest short. The Whispers were starting. _"See what I have done to a proud warrior. I've twisted all he has known until he believes that killing you is his actual mission. Someone meant to protect you and care for you more closely then even your Mad Hatter would be able to do. Isn't my power's amazing? Making a mockery of yours, little Alice? He is a fool. He doesn't realize what stares back at him in that darkness. He won't get the peace he believes."_

The voice left her with its laughter echoing in her head.

Alice cried out and screamed, "I have more sins you should read into Tweedle Dum!"

She prayed desperately what she was doing would work.

Tweedle Dum opened his eyes and looked at her. "Few sins have your really, Alice."

"I believe keeping certain things from people is a sin! Especially when that bit of information or secret could save someone's life, or many peoples!" Alice cried out.

"True." Dum said, gazing deep into her eyes. "What sin have you Alice?"

She let the conversation with the Whisper play within her head again. Tweedle Dum's brow furrowed, and if she could guess it, he almost looked angry.

"That is the voice of. . .I thought it was my Maker." Dum spat.

"This is what brought me back her Tweedle Dum. Those Voices or Whispers, have done evil things. Look at what they have caused! They were going to have you kill me! I killed your sister because you two actually believed you needed to kill the Mad Hatter and then me! I protected myself, and it cost you the life of your sister!" Alice pleaded. "Please don't keep following its lies! Don't fight the Mad Hatter, don't hurt him, and don't kill me! We need to save the Wonderland if we can!"

Tweedle Dum pinched the bridge of his nose and looked out the window.

Alice followed his gaze and felt tears spring to her eyes as she saw the Mad Hatter running toward the house with the Cheshire Cat in tow. Weapon's drawn, they were ready to fight. Their faces grim.

They were prepared to die.

"Please! Side with me! Let me save you! In return, you do your duty and save me." Alice pleaded one last time. "If we save the Wonderland, you can live. Don't waste the chance."

The shackles fell off of Alice's ankles just as the Mad Hatter burst through the door.

Alice barely through herself in front of Tweedle Dum in time to stop the Mad Hatter's attack.

"He is on our side! Trust me! He was being tricked by the Whispers! He's going to help us figure out what's going on and put things right!" Alice told the Mad Hatter. Her gaze went to the Cheshire Cat behind him, and she blanched.

Immediately, Tweedle Dum had his blade to the Cheshire Cat's neck. "You make my Lady uncomfortable."

"That may be true, but right now, I am a necessary evil." The Cheshire Cat responded. He looked at Alice. "Mad Hatter told me what I did. . .or didn't do, technically. And I am so sorry. Know that if I had been in my right mind, I never would have done anything like that to you Alice. I could never hurt you."

Alice shivered and stepped closer to the Mad Hatter.

The Mad Hatter immediately put an arm around her. "I think whatever we might do can wait until tomorrow. I need rest and I am sure Alice does too. Cheshire, you know where the spare bedding is kept. You and Tweedle Dum bunk wherever you wish. I am taking Alice to bed."

The Cheshire Cat nodded and grinned a toothy grin at Tweedle Dum as the still living twin pulled his blade away from his neck. "You and I are going to be the best of friends! I'm going to get you out of those crappy ass white clothing and introduce you to the color black! We can make it black leather, because that's my person favorite!"

Tweedle Dum raised an eyebrow at the Cheshire Cat. Ignoring the feline, he turned his attention to Alice. "Will you be okay, my Lady?"

"I am at my safest right now Tweedle Dum. Worry not." Alice told him, giving him a tired smile.

The Mad Hatter scooped her up in his arms and carried her up stairs, away from the other two men.

When they were in their own bed room, the Mad Hatter had her naked quickly, and was checking her over for wounds. He left her briefly only to get his first aid kit and take care of the cut on her foot, telling her it wouldn't need stitches, much to her relief. He also checked her head, where Tweedle Dum had hit her with something, mostly likely his sword, the Mad Hatter informed her. There was a bump, nothing more.

"I should kill him for hurting you." The Mad Hatter growled. "But I am no fool. I know his help will be useful."

Alice smiled and touched his face with her finger tips.

"I missed you. I was so scared." She admitted to him.

He grinned at her. "I missed you too." His smile faded. "I was so terrified that I was going to lose you. Especially when I found out the Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum had you. I saw Dee's body. You killed her."

Alice looked away. "I guess I should say killing is easier the second time. . .But, I simply just thought, 'I won't let her hurt the one I love.' Killing her was all to easy. I hate it, but its true."

"I fear Alice, that you may have to kill more." The Mad Hatter admitted. "I hate it saying it, but I will not lie to you. I fear there is a war coming up. I feel it deep within my bones."

* * *

"_Alice."_

"_Where's Alice?"_

"_Why has she left us alone?"_

"_Does she not love us anymore?"_

"_We're dying Alice! Help us Alice! Don't stop believing in us Alice!"_

"_The Queen is dead! All is lost! Where is Alice? Alice can be our Queen!"_

"_We've been abandoned!"_

"_Alice killed the Queen! She killed her then left us all alone!"_

"_What evil has choked our lands? It is littered with bodies of innocent people, dark things creep up and steal us slowly while we sleep. Alice, what has become of you."_

All at once the voices spoke in one, _"Alice must die!"_

* * *

The Red Queen ran around the castle breaking every mirror she could. She through anything with a reflecting surface out the window, and the floors that were always shined to a perfection, were being covered in mud, at her request.

"I don't want to see what it shows me! Never again do I want to see it, or hear its voice!" The Red Queen shrieked to her guards. "Bring Alice! I need Alice!"

The guards scrambled to do as she bade.

"Bring the Mad Hatter too if you must! Don't use force! Bring them of their own free will! Just bring them here!" The Queen yelled after them.

She sank to her knees in the filthy floor and rubbed at her ruined make up. Her breathing was erratic and she smiled. She would beat out those evil Voices.

"_Do you think it so easy?"_

The Red Queen screamed and began to pull at her hair.

* * *

Alice couldn't sleep. She was exhausted, knew she should, but she just couldn't close her eyes. She was safe, she knew it. Tucked within the Mad Hatter's arms. Not to mention, two powerful warriors down stairs who would . . .well, one would die for her anyways. She still was unsure about the Cheshire Cat.

She began to think about the Whispers, the evil behind them, and the haunting sounds of some of the different voices.

Children.

Women.

Crying.

Some voices sounded like laughter.

Many voices were evil.

There was only one thing in common: They wanted her.

"_Of course we want you Alice."_

"Why?" Alice whispered.

"_Don't we deserve a chance to live and thrive the way your Wonderland has lived and thrived?"_

"What does that have to do with me?" Alice asked.

"_Do you know what happens to those Wonderland's that are forgotten?"_

Alice felt a shiver go down her spine.

"_Your Mad Hatter is not the most evil thing out there. He's not the scariest, and he certainly cannot contend with what is coming your way. An army of those long forgotten. Those who have hearts more twisted and cruel then every dark soul within your own Wonderland. Acts forged so evil, the what the Cheshire Cat did to you looks like petty theft. Prepare yourself Alice. We're coming for you, and we all get our revenge on you. . .in any way we wish it."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"Your Mad Hatter is not the most evil thing out there. He's not the scariest, and he certainly cannot contend with what is coming your way. An army of those long forgotten. Those who have hearts more twisted and cruel then every dark soul within your own Wonderland. Acts forged so evil, the what the Cheshire Cat did to you looks like petty theft. Prepare yourself Alice. We're coming for you, and we all get our revenge on you. . .in any way we wish it."_

_**------------------**_

The Mad Hatter woke up to find Alice kneeling in the floor, arms around her naked body, tears streaming down her face. She faced the large mirror in her room. . .And image after image played through it.

Different Wonderlands, decayed, crumbling. . .Just like this Wonderland would have, if Alice hadn't believed in it.

"This is what we face. . .Multitudes of Wonderlands, somehow they've made their way here. . . They want me dead, my love. Want the revenge against their Alice's, through me. I'm constantly the target of someone, aren't I? Just like before, I know nothing of what is going on, and yet I must pay for it, no matter what." Alice whispered.

The Mad Hatter got out of the bed and approached the mirror.

With a swift punch, he shattered it, destroying the ghastly images that seemed to have his love enthralled.

"Do not fear, I will stop them." He told her, when he finally knelt in front of her.

Alice looked at him with glazed over eyes. "You're not the scariest thing out there. . ."

The Mad Hatter furrowed his brow and forced her to meet his gaze, "What have you seen Alice? Tell me!"

Alice shuttered and touched a shard of glass. An image appeared and the Mad Hatter found himself gritted his teeth and forcing his eyes away, to keep from being ill.

_"Maybe every Mad Hatter is in love with Alice. Maybe they want their chance to be with her." The Voices whispered through the Mad Hatter's own mind. "To thrust into her soft, wet, open body. Making her cry out to the Heaven's in her pleasure. . .Or in her pain."_

The Mad Hatter roared and hugged Alice to his chest, tears streaking down his own face.

How do you protect the one you love from something you can't touch physically. . .Or could you?

* * *

The Cheshire Cat was surprised when knocking at the door woke him up.

He was even more surprised when he found several of the Queen's own guards out there.

The leader of the group bowed slightly at his waist and said, "Good day, Cheshire Cat. Is, by chance, the Lady Alice home?"

"She will not be coming to the door." The Mad Hatter said, walking down the stairs. He stood dressed in all black leather, top hat in place, and his hair pulled back tightly from his face. Whatever showed on his face, caused the guards, and even the Cheshire Cat to back away.

"Love of the. . .Mad Hatter, your eyes are completely black, void." The Cheshire Cat whispered. "You looked possessed man."

"The Queen would like Alice's presence at court. You are welcome to come along too, Lord Mad Hatter. The Queen hasn't been. . .well lately. She screams like someone is tormenting her, talks to herself, and has had every shiny and reflective surface within the castle either destroyed or dimmed." The Guard explained. "We need your help!"

"We will go." Alice's soft voice said from behind the Mad Hatter.

The Mad Hatter turned and whispered to her softly. "I fear for you, my love. What if this is just another trap of the Queen?"

Alice put her hand on the Mad Hatter's arm and smiled gently, sadly. "What can it hurt when our futures are already so uncertain? If the Queen is also effected by this, then maybe she can tell us what she has found out from the Voices."

Tweedle Dum walked into the room, fully dressed and armed.

"Let us go. I am eager to find out what we can do."

* * *

It took a half day to reached the castle.

It was dull, dirty, and dreary when they walked within the halls.

When they found the Queen, she was whispering over and over, with her back to them all.

"You called for us?" The Mad Hatter said, trying to get the Red Queen's attention.

_"Little Alice, Little Alice,_

_Let us in._

_Where there is death,_

_You have forged a door from within._

_We take it happily,_

_Marching to kill!_

_Marching until your body is still!_

_Little Alice, Little Alice,_

_Where have you gone?_

_From the World. . ._

_From this Life. . ._

_From your Wonderland. . ."_

Alice paled more and more as the Queen spoke her demented rhyme. . .not looking at them.

"Door?" The Cheshire Cat asked.

"The Mad Hatter's secret garden! They are coming into this world from the Mad Hatter's garden of the dead! We were called here to stop the advance!" Alice cried.

The Red Queen shrieked in laughter.

The Mad Hatter grabbed her, turning her about it.

Her wrists bled red where she had taken a dagger to them.

The Guards all rushed around, trying to stop the bleeding and get her help.

In her lap, the skull of her dead lover sat.

"Let me die. . ." The Red Queen whispered to Alice, her eyes sane only for an instant. "I am so easily seduced by the darkness. I have been since I was so easily fooled by this demon lover. . .So seduced I mourn him even now. . .Though I knew what he was. . ."

Alice felt tears run down her face. "End her pain, please."

The Mad Hatter unsheathed a dagger from his belt and gripped the Red Queen's long hair in his fist. He pulled her head back, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Fitting you end it." The Queen whispered.

"Sadly so." The Mad Hatter answered. He gashed her throat open. Blood poured in a crimson water fall from the wound and the Queen's eyes rolled back into her head, and her breath stilled.

"We have much to do. . ." Tweedle Dum said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, we do." Alice said, wiping her eyes. "We have to destroy that garden and all within it."

"I fear darker things will come out of that garden then just the evil versions of ourselves from other Wonderlands. . ." The Cheshire Cat said after a few moments. "If the dead march against us. . .Would the dead that do not belong to the Wonderland rise as well?"

"Fuck." The Mad Hatter snarled, sheathing the bloody dagger.

"At least there is no one in the immediate area of your home. That means some people are safe." Tweedle Dum said, off handily.

"The Princess!" The Cheshire shouted, disappearing from sight.

"Don't go!" Alice screamed, trying to grab the quickly fading hand. She missed though, and more tears began to make their way down his face.

"The White Queen is already dead." Tweedle Dum said, closing his eyes. "Along with her children. They were found. . .The Cheshire Cat is there."

Alice felt a cold shiver crawl down her spine, as well as the color drain from her face.

* * *

The Cheshire Cat appeared next to the body of the Princess, the woman who should have been the next Queen. . .Should have been a co-ruling Queen, the White Queen.

He knelt down and gathered her lifeless body into his arms and held her close. In her lap, all her children rested, untouched by any blade or weapon, but dead none the less.

"I'm so sorry. . .I was late. . .I didn't think . . .I worried about keeping you so safe from your own sister, I failed to see the direct danger in front of me." the Cheshire Cat sobbed into that beautiful woman's dead body.

She was quickly growing cold to the touch, stiffer. . .

The Cheshire Cat glared up at a figure that was slowly approaching.

A Mad Hatter with a decaying face, but a twisted smile in place. In his hands, tools used for making hats. . .Tools surely used to kill the Princess.

He felt something within him change.

"You're not the scariest thing out there!" The Cheshire Cat snarled, putting the Princess' body down gently.

His muscles bunched, stretched, clenched, burned. . .He felt his claws and teeth growing. In a roar he yelled, "I'll kill you!"

* * *

The ground beneath Alice's feet lurched. She only kept her balance by grabbing onto the Mad Hatter's arms.

"What's happening?" Alice cried out.

"I don't know." Tweedle Dum said, trying also to keep his feet under the violent shaking. "This isn't normal! Maybe it's caused by the invasion?"

The Mad Hatter grinned. "No, the Cheshire Cat has once again tapped into the dark powers of the Wonderland, but for good reason this time."

"What reason would be a good reason?" Alice shrieked.

"To protect everyone, and for revenge. I, myself, give myself up to the darkness, to protect you."

"No! Don't! Please, we can do this without losing ourselves into the Wonderland itself!" Alice cried.

"You just don't understand." Tweedle Dum said, "If we don't tap into the powers of the Wonderland, dark or not, then we die. We face hundreds upon thousands of Wonderlands, and we cannot stand against that tide, alone. I too, give myself up to the darkness."

Dark light engulfed both of them.

Alice let go of the Mad Hatter's arm when she felt the bones and muscles moving beneath her hands, unnaturally.

She fell onto her backside as the tremors got even more violent.

When the light faded form the Mad Hatter, she felt tears anew pour down her face.

His hair nearly brushed the floor in its long braid, his top hat tattered, but the price tag still within it. His skin stretched over bulging muscles that should have made him a shoe in for any wrestling career, and his height had only increased more. But his eyes. . .His eyes were just simply not there, or rather, a bloody bandage covered where his eyes should have been. He wore no clothing. . .Nothing to protect himself. . .Held no weapons. . .

As if knowing where she was, he picked her up and cradled her against his chest.

His voice, though still sounding much like his own, was echoed by another voice that was unnaturally deep, "Had we the time, Alice, I would make love to you one last time."

"This is the last time you'll be within the Wonderland Alice." Tweedle Dum said.

Alice faced him and blanched. Though he looked much the same, he had two extra set of arms, each holding a different weapon. His hair was in his face, hiding whatever changes there might have been from her.

"Why would this be the last time?" Alice asked, confused. "We're going to save the Wonderland, right?"

"Yes." The Mad Hatter told her.

"But at the costs we have paid. . .It will be its undoing." Tweedle Dum finished.

"Then why did you do this?" Alice asked.

"To protect you." The Mad Hatter whispered. "It's always been for you. . ."

Author's Note: No, its not the end! -wipes tear from eye- But it might be coming up soon. My poor Wonderland gets darker and darker the more I write. -sighs- But. . .-huggles new Mad Hatter- You are just so delicious! Just wait until we get to see the Cheshire Cat again! -jumps around- Things should get interesting. -evil grin-


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This is the final chapter. I'm sorry! There's an author's note at the end you might want to skim over. Sorry I took so long to update. Been working, working on cosplay, had a wedding to attend, etc. Blah, blah, blah, I'm making up some lame excuses. Feel free to throw things at me. -DM6

Chapter 5

Alice followed the newly shaped Mad Hatter and Tweedle Dum from the Red Queen's castle. They had left the Red Queen's body for her own servants to take care of, along with apologies.

Alice wasn't quite sure if they would actually do anything with the body, seeing as most were fleeing as far from the Mad Hatter's lands as possible when they heard word of the invasion. She didn't know if running would save them or not, but she hoped it was giving them a chance. She hoped this evil would be wiped from her Wonderland, and that things would return to normal. . .That she could help rebuild and stay with her Mad Hatter.

She swallowed thickly starring at the naked backside of the Mad Hatter. She almost couldn't breath past the pain at the though of losing him. He was hers, and she was his. There could be no other way. Not anymore.

"I'll go where ever you go." She whispered so softly, she knew he wouldn't hear. But she had to say the promise out loud. She needed to know that she meant it.

Inhuman sounds began to reach her ears the further they traveled. At first, she thought the enemy must have been close. After more walking though, she found that the sounds were at ear piercing levels, and was carrying on the wind.

"What an awful noise." Tweedle Dum grunted.

"The Cheshire Cat is fighting." The Mad Hatter said. "They are screaming in pain."

"Not all of them." Tweedle Dum said wryly. "There is laughter in those screams."

"Is he okay?" Alice asked, running up a few steps to keep up with the giants strides. "Should you not hurry ahead to help?"

"We are getting their in plenty of time. Our most important goal is to protect you Alice." The Mad Hatter told her, turning the blindfolded gaze to her. "The Cheshire Cat is an excellent fighter, and is holding his own well. The thing about our enemies is that they are all dead, remnants of what they used to be. Partial memories, partial emotions, partial speed, partial abilities, and almost no free will anymore since they are so blinded by a collective rage."

"We're almost there!" Tweedle Dum said.

Alice looked around. "We're nowhere near the Mad Hatter's home."

"You are not going with us Alice." The Mad Hatter said, taking her wrist in his large grip and pulling her off the road and through huge shrubbery.

They walked a good five minutes before they came to a clearing with a huge mirror.

"No!" Alice screeched, digging her heels into the ground and trying to get away. "You are not sending me back, not unless you are coming with me! I refuse!"

"I'm not giving you a choice in this Alice." The Mad Hatter said, lifting her by her arm into the air. "I love you to much for anything to happen to you. And if you follow, you will surely die. Then we all die. This Wonderland, your Wonderland, has lived a long and beautiful life. It has survived far longer than any other Wonderland, but it is time to come to an end. You must return to reality Alice. I want you to be happy."

"I can't!" Alice sobbed, kicking at him. "I can't be happy without you! You are my life! If you leave me alone, I'll kill myself! I swear it!"

"You've watched your father grieve for you through a mirror once, with me at your side. Would you really leave him to grieve for real now? I thought you were less selfish than that Alice." The Mad Hatter sighed. "Killing yourself won't bring us together either Alice. You will go to be judged by whatever deities may exist in your world. We just disappear. Your life will be forfeit for nothing."

"Killing yourself will only bring victory to those other Wonderlands as well, Lady Alice. It will only mean that other Alice's in the future will have to deal with their evil stench, and corruptive nature. We can end this, here and now and make sure future girls are safe. Maybe you'll go on to have a daughter one day, and you'll name her Alice, or maybe you'll no someone with a daughter named Alice that you could guide. . .But wouldn't you want them to be safe?" Tweedle Dum whispered. "Think hard Lady Alice. The choice seems clear to me."

Alice sobbed openly, a rag doll within the grips of the man she loved. A man about to send her away.

"When you go through the mirror Alice, you won't be able to watch the battle. I don't want you to see what happens, to feel that kind of pain." The Mad Hatter told her.

"I will watch if I want." Alice snapped, settling for anger instead of hurt.

With his massive other hand, the Mad Hatter deliver a blow to Alice's temple that rendered her unconscious immediately.

Gently, he pushed her through the mirror, aiming carefully so she landed on her bed.

He turned away from the mirror and removed the blindfold carefully, and forced himself to not look back.

"Why remove your blindfold now?" Tweedle Dum asked as they walked away.

"So I wouldn't have to see." the Mad Hatter whispered. "Not the pain etched in her face and eyes, not the tears she cried. . .And I knew if I seen any part of her at all, I might change my mind."

"Be proud. You mastered yourself for her safety and future. No man can do his lover any stronger justice." Tweedle Dum told him.

The Mad Hatter took off running toward the battle field that was his home. As he ran, blades appeared in his hands and he began slicing through the enemies as fast as he could, Tweedle Dum right behind him.

Hoard after hoard came through.

The injuries were becoming grave as the enemies began focusing on already existing wounds.

Blood littered the ground.

The world became darker as more of the people of the past Wonderlands laid dead.

The Cheshire Cat was the first to die. His neck gaped wide open in a sick joker smile.

Hours later, Tweedle Dum was laying close to death, all his limbs having been severed.

The Mad Hatter lasted through the battle until the bitter end. Killing off the one last past member of a Wonderland laid to waist and the end of his broken blade. His other sword had been lost at some point, and he had no idea where to find it.

He lost all visibility at that point, as the darkness of their own Wonderland came to claim them.

"It was worth it all." He whispered, blood pouring from his mouth. He dropped his blade to the ground and sank to his knees, relief rushing through his body. "It's over Alice. Future Wonderlands are safe. . .and so are you."

He collapsed backwards, his knees folded painfully beneath him as he struggled for air. The darkness was crushing him.

Tears poured down his face. "I love you." He whispered, conjuring her image to his mind. "And I want you to be happy."

He closed his eyes against the darkness and let out his breath.

Death claimed him silently as he shivered in the cold.

The Wonderland was no more.

* * *

FOUR YEARS LATER. . . .

Alice sat in a daycare with a book in her lap, reading to her class. She was the pre-kindergarten teacher, and had started the job shortly after her apartment was discovered broken into. She was unconscious on the bed, apparently receiver a severe blow to the head that had rendered her unconscious for hours.

Her fiancée was no where to be found.

After two years of investigation, the police closed the case, ruling that he must have been dead.

"I'm late! I'm late!" Alice read on, smiling as she did so.

She read until four o'clock, when the parents came for their kids.

One little girl ran up and said, "Ms. Alice, is the Wonderland real? Could we go there?"

Alice smiled. "Yes, Alice, you can. You just have to pretend it is, and it will be. You have to dream about it, and be good to the people in it. And never, ever forgot them. For it is a real place, and the people are real. If you forgot about the Wonderland, then they become hurt, and disappear."

Little Alice smiled, showing her missing from tooth. "Will they love me?"

"They will." Alice answered back.

"Do you have a Wonderland?" Little Alice asked.

For a moment, the light died in Alice's eyes as dark events played through her head like a bad dream. "Yes, I did."

"Did they love you?" Little Alice asked.

"A lot of them did."

"Who loved you the most?" Little Alice asked.

"The Mad Hatter."

"Did you love him?" Little Alice asked.

"More than anything in this world." Alice answered with a bittersweet smile. "Your parents are here, go with them."

As Little Alice ran to her cubby and got her stuff, Alice watched. The little girl smiled and told her mother of what she had said, and her mother encouraged her, saying dreaming was good.

As the family left, Alice looked around the room, relieved everyone was gone.

"I love you more than anything else in this world." She whispered, glaring down at the wedding band on her finger.

She grabbed her things and closed the class room door, and left the building, waving goodbye to everyone.

She drove away, her fingers drumming away on the steering wheel. Her mind turned and turned.

She stopped at a stop light and glanced around at the pedestrians walking about. Three men stopped in front of her car and she glared up at them.

Like always, the faces hunted her, especially the last man who would stare at her for moments longer than the other two, and continue walking.

They weren't really here. . .

But no one needed to know that.

They were her crutch, despite her hating them. For they left her alone.

Left her with a husband who cheated on her with his secretary, though she turned a blind eye because she honestly didn't love him. There was no need to get jealous. Gave her a beautiful child. . .But it wasn't the man's she wanted to have.

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed her father.

"Hey Dad. I'm about ten minutes away. How is the little monster?" She said when her dad answered the phone.

The conversation was rehearsed, like always. A chess game played to get her through another part of life.

Nothing was more cruel then living in the Real Twisted Wonderland: Life. Missing all the key players, yearning for what was lost.

"It was worth it." She said to herself, thinking on Little Alice.

Author's Note:

I admit it, I cried when I wrote the deaths out for Cheshire, Hatter, and Dum. -sobs-

So ends the tale of Alice and Mad Hatter. I don't really like that I kept them apart as a tortured Romeo and Juliet type story. . .But in the end, my logic won out over the love the two had. I'm a horrible person.

I've contemplated doing a prequel to the series, covering the span of what happened before Real Alice came into the Wonderland. Basically, all her dreams from Childhood and on about the Wonderland. Showing the slow changes, and the way Mirror Alice interacted with everyone.

Let me know if you guys think I should do it.

If not, I will work on my book. ^_~


End file.
